


Kommandokette

by aello_np



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Fire and Water, Episode: s01e21 Within the Serpent's Grasp, Episode: s02e05 Need, Episode: s02e16 The Fifth Race, Episode: s04e01 Small Victories, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Episode: s07e21-22 Lost City, Episode: s08e01-02 New Order, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Daniel Jackson
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np
Summary: Daniel macht sich Gedanken darüber, warum alles so gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist, und ob Jack und er noch dieselben sind, die sie waren... (Okay, mal versuchen, ob es auch ohne viel zu spoilern geht: Nach der Schlacht mit den Replikatoren und vor Jack O'Neills "entscheidendem" Gespräch mit Dr. Weir)
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 3





	Kommandokette

I would have not believed you, had I ever seen  
Now you and I are intimately pictured in my dreams  
I could not forsake you or fall tumbling away

Is this love?  
Alyson Moyet

(Für die, die *kein* Englisch sprechen:

Ich hätte dir nicht geglaubt, hätte ich (es) je gesehen  
Nun sind du und ich in meinen Träumen sehr intim dargestellt  
Ich könnte dich nicht verdammen oder von dir abfallen

Ist das Liebe?)

***

Vielleicht war es Bestimmung, daß es so kommen mußte.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß Jack... Interesse hätte. Hätte nie gedacht, daß er fähig und willens wäre, irgend jemanden, geschweige denn mich, so nah an sich heranzulassen. Hätte nie gedacht, daß er sich so gehen lassen könnte. Colonel Jack O'Neill, der sogar noch dann keine Miene verzieht, wenn er seinen eigenen Tod anordnet, indem er mir befiehlt, ein U-Boot in die Luft zu jagen. Der Mann, der zahllose schwerbewaffnete Jaffa niederstreckt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Der mir sagt, ich wäre der einzige, der nicht seinen Kopf in die verdammte Maschine stecken könnte, wohl wissend, daß er damit seinen Verstand und sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, ohne zu ahnen, ob es eine Chance auf die Umkehrung des Prozesses gibt.

Dieser Mann lag nun neben mir. Nackt und warm und ruhig. Mit geschlossenen Augen und ausgestreckten Armen lag er da. Ob er schlief, wußte ich nicht; ich glaubte, daß er vielleicht erst verdauen mußte, was wir davor getan hatten. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, zu viele Dinge gingen mir durch den Kopf, die ich erst einordnen mußte.

Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn zu betrachten und mich zu fragen, ob das der Mann war, den ich kannte. So, wie er in jenem Moment neben mir lag hatte er nichts gemein mit dem Soldaten, den ich vor Jahren im StarGateCenter kennengelernt hatte.

Seine Haare waren grau geworden, doch das steht ihm. Er wirkte völlig entspannt und gelöst. Als hätte er etwas gefunden, das er lange gesucht hatte. Wie hätte ich auch nur ahnen können, daß ich ein Teil des Problems war? Er hat mir nie auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis gegeben, daß er an mehr als einer Freundschaft unter Kameraden interessiert war. Ich hatte immer vermutet, er schwärmt für Sam und würde eines Tages den Dienst quittieren, um mit ihr zusammensein zu können. All die alternativen Realitäten, in denen die beiden verheiratet oder verlobt waren...

Es war ein Schock, als er mich geküßt hatte. Und es war nicht allein die Tatsache, daß mich mein Quasi-Vorgesetzter und ein Offizier der amerikanischen Luftwaffe küßte. Jeder Mann macht sich mal Gedanken, wie es wäre, zu experimentieren. Ich hatte mir schon das eine oder andere Mal in schlaflosen Nächten überlegt, wie es wäre, Jack anzufassen. Schließlich teilten wir ja ständig ein Zelt auf irgendwelchen Planeten bei Missionen. Und wir hatten eine Gemeinschaftsdusche, in der ich ihn von Zeit zu Zeit auch nackt zu sehen bekam, ohne verschämt den Blick abzuwenden.

Doch nie hätte ich gedacht, daß er möglicherweise... dasselbe getan hatte. Das wurde mir erst klar, nachdem er mich geküßt hatte.

Es war schon dunkel gewesen und wir saßen immer noch auf dem Balkon. Ein paar Stunden zuvor war er aus seinem Kälteschlaf erwacht, hatte eine Supermaschine entwickelt und es damit möglich gemacht, Sam aus den Fängen der Replikatoren zu befreien. Die abendliche Stille, die nur durch ein paar vorbeifahrende Autos, dem Zuschlagen von Fenstern und Türen und den gedämpften Gesprächen in der Nachbarschaft, die der Wind herübertrug, unterbrochen wurde, hatte nach den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Tage etwas surreales. Schweigend saßen wir da, und hingen unseren Gedanken nach.

Es tat gut, zu wissen, daß wir es wieder einmal geschafft hatten, den Jaffa und den Replikatoren "ordentlich in den Allerwertesten zu treten", wie er es zusammenfaßte. Der Gedanke, nun alleine Zuhause zu sitzen, schien nicht nur mir unerträglich. Jacks Anwesenheit hatte etwas Beruhigendes, etwas "Fels in der Brandung"-haftes, und diese privaten Missions-Nachbesprechungen auf seinem Deck waren für uns beide zu einem Ritual geworden. Wir konnten stundenlang schweigend nebeneinander sitzen, bis er zwischen zwei Schlucken Bier mit drei Sätzen die Katastrophen, die auf den Missionen über uns hereingebrochen waren, auf den Punkt brachte. Und das war es gewesen, worauf ich gewartet hatte.

"Ich steig' aus," hatte er plötzlich gesagt und dabei mit seiner Hundemarke gespielt.

"Was?" Er hatte es so unvermittelt in den Raum gestellt, daß ich zuerst glaubte, mich verhört zu haben.

"Ich steige aus," wiederholte er ganz ruhig und betont, wie etwas, das er sich sehr lange und sehr gründlich überlegt hatte.

"Warum?"

Er musterte mich lange, nahm wohl seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, erklärte: "Deswegen." Mit einem leisen Klimpern ließ er die beiden Plaketten aus der Hand gleiten. Dann lehnte er sich zu mir und küßte mich. Vorsichtig, tastend. Es war lediglich die Ahnung oder Andeutung eines Kusses, den er mir auf die Lippen hauchte.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als es geschehen zu lassen.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah mich abwartend mit großen Augen an.

Ich hatte ein paar Momente gebraucht, um zu erfassen, was überhaupt passiert war. Ich glaube, ich hatte es bis zu dem Moment, wo er nackt neben mir lag, auf seinem Bett, wo die Luft schwer war von Schweiß und Sex, noch nicht ganz fassen können.

Vorsichtig streckte ich meine Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren, mich zu versichern, daß er wirklich da war, und ich das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte. Auch wenn meine Hand ihn nicht berührte - ich konnte nicht, vielleicht hätte ich ihn geweckt oder aufgeschreckt, und das wollte ich nicht, noch nicht - konnte ich seine Wärme spüren.

Ich fragte mich, ob er es ernst gemeint hat, was er draußen im Dunkeln gesagt hatte. Ob er am folgenden Tag einfach zu Dr. Weir ginge, ihr sein Abschiedsschreiben reichte, seinen Schreibtisch und seinen Spind ausräumte und dann den Rest seiner Tage damit verbrächte, in die Sterne zu starren und zu angeln? Könnte er so einfach das StarGate hinter sich lassen und alles, was er erlebt hatte, ad acta legen? Seine Uniform ein letztes Mal ausziehen, seinen Paß an der Sperre abgeben, das Tor hinter sich zufallen sehen und nach hause fahren wie nach einem ganz normalen Tag?

Mein Blick glitt durch den Raum Richtung Tür. Irgendwo dort auf dem Boden, wo ich es nicht sehen konnte, lag zwischen Bett und Tür seine Hundemarke.

Er war vor mir gestanden, das Hemd halb aus der Hose gezogen, halb aufgeknöpft. Die grauen Haare, die verstrubbelt in alle Richtungen standen, hatten ihn mindestens zehn Jahre jünger gemacht. Mit großen, ernsten Augen und geöffnetem, Mund hatte er mich angesehen, als er langsam nach den Plaketten an der schmalen Kette griff und sie sich mit einer raschen Geste über den Kopf zog und auf den Boden fallen lassen, ohne sie auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Mit einer einzigen Geste hatte er, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, mehr als sein halbes Leben hingeworfen.

Ich hatte vom Boden, von der schmalen, silbernen Kette mit den Hundemarken, hoch zu ihm gesehen. Er hatte nichts gesagt sondern mich nur angesehen. Herausfordernd, als wollte er sagen "Sieh her, ich werf' alles hin, die Armee, das StarGate und alles, wofür ich je gekämpft habe. Bereit, das selbe zu tun?"

Natürlich war ich es nicht. Jack hatte sich die Zeit genommen, die er gebraucht hatte, um mit sich ins Reine zu kommen, um das Für und Wider abzuwägen, auch wenn er so getan hatte, als hätte er genau das nicht getan. Doch das war Jack. Mein alter Freund und Kamerad. Als ich das erste Mal auf der Rampe stand und mit großen Augen den Ereignishorizont betrachtete, der sich im StarGate zeigte, war ich auch nicht bereit gewesen für das, was mich dahinter erwartete. Damals hatte ich Jack vertraut, hatte ihm vertrauen müssen, und das hatte sich nie geändert. Das Vertrauen, das ich in ihn hatte, hatte über die Jahre sogar noch zugenommen, denn er hat sich des Vertrauens würdig erwiesen.

Ich hatte nicht geahnt, was ich erwartete, oder was er erwartete. Von mir, von der Situation. Ich hatte nur plötzlich das ganz bestimmte Gefühl, daß es das Richtige war, was auch immer "es" sein würde. Und mir wurde schlagartig klar, daß es schon immer zwischen uns auf die eine oder andere Weise gefunkt haben mußte. Daß etwas zwischen uns gewesen sein mußte. Die ganze Zeit. Und ausgerechnet Jack, der immer den Einfältigen gab, der schwer von Begriff war, hatte es vor mir gemerkt und die Konsequenzen gezogen.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was ich tat, hatte ich ihn zu mir herangezogen und ihn geküßt. Ich hatte nicht darüber nachdenken wollen, was ich da tat und was ich danach tun würde. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, auch wenn es vielleicht moralisch verwerflich war, von wegen Sex mit Vorgesetzten, Fraternisation und Unterwanderung der Moral der Truppen. Ich mußte daran denken, wie ich durch Zufall das Geheimnis des StarGates gelöst hatte. Nur war es diesmal Jack gewesen, der die Zeichen erkannt und gedeutet und bildlich gesprochen ein StarGate aktiviert hatte, durch das ich ihm bedingungslos folgte.

Keiner, der sich mit der Geschichte der Antike befaßt, kommt um gewisse Geschichten herum. Ich mochte den Eindruck erwecken, aber ich war und bin nicht naiv. Die Fakten waren mir bekannt und ich hatte auch gewisse Vorstellungen des Modus operandi gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe. Aber es ist eine Sache, jahrhundertealte Aufzeichnungen mit detaillierten Schilderungen zu lesen oder amüsiert freizügige Graphiken zu betrachten. Und eine völlig andere, dieses theoretische Wissen dann überraschend in die Tat umzusetzen.

Doch Jack schien genau zu wissen, was er wollte. Und ich war überrascht gewesen, wie zärtlich und einfühlsam er trotz seiner Leidenschaft sein konnte. Es war, als hätte er mit der Hundemarke, die er demonstrativ auf den Boden geworfen hatte, auch sein militärisch-forsches Gehabe, die Erwartung an mich, wie auf Missionen seinen Befehlen Gehorsam und seiner Autorität Folge leisten zu müssen, abgestreift. Wie ein Insekt, das seinen Kokon abstreift, wenn es eine andere Entwicklungsstufe erreicht und sich in etwas anderes verwandelt. Er hatte mich sehr genau spüren lassen, was er wollte, ohne es zu fordern.

"Mußt du so laut denken?" Unterbrach Jack plötzlich meine Gedanken.

Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite, legte den Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an, als erwartete er Widerspruch. Und ich folgte einem jahrelangen Ritual, das sich zwischen uns entwickelt hatte und konnte nicht anders, als mich zu rechtfertigen.

"Ich denke nicht... laut."

"Tust du doch." Er nickte bekräftigend und als ich etwas erwidern wollte sah ich, wie er versuchte, ein Grinsen hinter seinem Unterarm zu verbergen. Anstatt zu antworten, rümpfte ich demonstrativ die Nase in seine Richtung, worauf er nur lachte und mich weiter betrachtete. Er wirkte völlig entspannt und gelassen, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste wäre, so neben mir zu liegen.

"Man kann Sachen auch tot-denken," sagte er leise und tippte sanft an meine Stirn. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil ich wußte, daß er Recht hat. Doch ich mußte es wissen. Ich griff nach seiner Hand, die immer noch meine Stirn berührte.

"Bist du sicher, daß...," begann ich, doch sein Zeigefinger auf meinen Lippen unterbrach mich.

Für einen Moment wurde seine Miene ernst, dann lächelte er wieder. "Ich hab das ganz sicher nicht nur so dahergesagt, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen."

"Du nimmst an, ich wäre nicht mit dir ins Bett gegangen, wenn du nicht hingeworfen hättest?" Ich zog meine Hand zurück und er seinen Zeigefinger.

"Sei kein Idiot, Daniel." Er richtete sich auf und ließ mich keinen Moment aus den Augen. "Ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu wissen, was in dir vorgeht. Und ich habe es wirklich ernst gemeint. Ich werde aufhören. Ich bin zu alt für den Mist."

Ich sah ihn fragend an und wußte nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Entweder würde er alles, was mit dem StarGate zu tun hatte, hinter sich lassen, damit er mit mir zusammensein konnte. Oder er blieb beim StarGate-Programm und dies wäre so etwas wie ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen, der sich niemals wiederholen würde.

"Daniel." Er griff mit ernster Miene nach meiner Hand. "Colonel Jack O'Neill kann nicht mit dir zusammensein. Die Armee sieht das nicht allzugerne." Er lächelte plötzlich und wurde gleich wieder ernst. "Mal ganz abgesehen von den Konsequenzen, die das für uns beide haben könnte."

Er mußte es nicht auszusprechen. Kriegsgericht und unehrenhafte Entlassung. Und das nach allem, was er im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld für die Erde geleistet hatte und ertragen mußte.

Langsam zog er meine Hand an seine nackte Brust. "Daniel, ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um mir einzugestehen, daß ich mehr für dich empfinde, als ich dürfte. Daß du mir mehr bedeutest, als gut für mich wäre."

Ich sah ihm an, daß es ihm nicht leicht fiel, sein Herz so auf der Zunge zu tragen. Ich kannte ihn viel zu gut, als daß ich auch nur einen Moment hätte glauben können, daß er sich diese Worte nur zurechtgelegt hatte, um mich zu beeindrucken. Sein Blick hatte einen winzigen Anflug der Verzweiflung, mit der er mich angesehen hatte, als er das erste Mal das Wissen der Antiker in seinem Kopf gehabt hatte und in Zungen redete. Als er sich mitteilen wollte, es aber nicht konnte, weil wir die Worte nicht verstanden, die er sprach. Er hatte etwas gesagt, das ich nicht verstehen konnte, und ich war unfähig, den Blick von ihm abwenden, weil etwas in seinen Augen war, das ich einfach nicht wegwischen konnte, wie er es hin und wieder mit meinen Einsprüchen tat. Jack behauptete gerne, ein Mensch der Tat zu sein, und mit Worten nicht umgehen zu können. Aber ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu verstehen, was er meinte. Man hätte kein Linguist oder Psychologe sein müssen, um zu verstehen, was er mir sagen wollte. Auch wenn er es nicht aussprechen konnte, wußte ich, daß ich ihm sehr viel mehr als "mehr" bedeutete. Weil ich das Gleiche empfand.

"Das ist kein einmaliger Ausrutscher für mich, eine Gelegenheit, die ich beim Schopf gepackt habe oder sowas." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Es ist auch nicht passiert, weil ich betrunken bin und du gerade zufällig hier warst, verstehst du?"

Ich nickte und ließ ihn weiterreden.

"Es ist keine Angewohnheit von mir, gleich mit jemand ins Bett zu gehen." Er sagte es leise, aber bestimmt.

Ich konnte nicht anders, und so ich grinste ihn an. Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres. "Jack, wir kennen uns seit sieben Jahren."

Er schien zu zögern, ob er empört sein, oder doch lieber grinsen sollte. Er entschied sich für letzteres und grinste zurück. "Du weißt schon, was ich meine, Daniel."

"Ja."

Ich verstand, was er meinte. Jack war nicht der Typ, der sich auf Affären einließ. Seine Ehe war daran zerbrochen, daß er Sara nichts von seinen geheimen Missionen erzählen konnte. Er hatte seine Probleme still mit sich herumgetragen und ließ nichts und niemand an sich heran, nicht einmal Sara. Er hätte sich nicht auf jemanden einlassen können, dem er nicht vertraut hätte, oder mit dem er sich nicht austauschen könnte. Wenn man bedenkt, wie wir in den vorangegangenen sieben Jahren miteinander gestritten und uns wieder zusammengerauft hatten, kann man nicht sagen, daß wir "gleich" im Bett gelandet waren. Andererseits kann man auch nicht sagen, daß wir es sieben Jahre lang darauf angelegt hätten. Zumindest ich nicht.

"Ja. Ich weiß, was du meinst," bekräftigte ich. "Aber du kannst nicht einfach alles hinwerfen, nicht wegen mir."

"Ich bin zu alt, um mich tagsüber auf irgendwelchen Planeten in den Schlamm zu werfen, um feindlichen Feuer auszuweichen oder im Laufschritt kilometerweit durch irgendwelche Wüsten oder Wälder Jaffa zu verfolgen und dann abends noch fit zu sein." Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah mich herausfordernd an: "Das machen meine Knie nicht mehr mit."

Er begann, sanft mit dem Daumen mein Handgelenk zu massieren. Jack schien keine Lust zu haben, sich der Diskussion und der Realität zu stellen. Dagegen schien er großes Interesse daran zu haben, meine erogenen Zonen zu erkunden. Und ich merkte, daß Jacks Interesse an meiner Libido größer war als meines, ihm das frühzeitige Ende seiner militärischen Karriere auszureden. Er küßte meine Handinnenfläche und ich spürte, wie das Blut in meine Lenden schoß. Als ich das Bein anziehen wollte, reflexartig, um meine wachsende Erregung zu verbergen, schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nicht."

Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und streckte sich neben mir aus. Ich war ein wenig verunsichert, und fragte mich, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Jack war der erste Mann, den ich geküßt hatte - und wird wohl auch der einzige bleiben, den ich je küsse, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, das, was ich zuvor mit Jack getan hatte, mit einem anderen Mann zu tun - und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man(n) sich im Bett mit einem Mann verhält. Ich beschloß, es ihm gleichtun, mich entspannen und das tun, wozu ich Lust hatte. Bevor ich mit meinen Überlegungen fortfahren konnte, stupste er mit seinem großen Zeh den meinen an. Ich erwiderte seine Geste und lächete ihn an. Jack schien sich wohl zu fühlen und wirkte völlig entspannt, wie er so neben mir lag, nackt und erregt, und ein wenig beneidete ich ihn darum. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln und fuhr fort, mit meinem Zeh zu spielen.

"Ich habe noch nie einen Mann geküßt." Ich hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, es tatsächlich auszusprechen.

Jacks Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete er: "Ich auch nicht." Er machte eine kleine Pause, und in seinen Augen blitzte es verräterisch. "Aber dafür, daß du noch nie was mit einem Mann hattest, wirkst du erstaunlich entspannt."

Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoß. Doch dann fragte ich mich, welches Bild Jack von mir hatte. Er wirkte ja auch nicht, als wäre es ihm peinlich, so neben mir zu liegen. "Glaubst du, daß ich so verklemmt bin, daß ich Sex nur im Dunkeln habe?"

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Nein, Daniel." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte und wurde dann wieder ernst. "Nein, das denke ich nicht. Aber es ist eine Sache, fern der Heimat mit irgendwelchen Prinzessinnen rumzumachen, während deine Freunde in den Mienen schuften, oder dasselbe daheim in den guten alten Staaten mit einem Kerl zu tun."

"Ist es das?" Gab ich zurück, und überging geflissentlich seine Anspielung auf Shyla und ein weniger angenehmes Kapitel meiner Vergangenheit. "Und das ist nicht nur eine rhetorische Frage, Jack." Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und fragte mich, was anders wäre, wenn er eine Frau wäre.

"Natürlich ist es was anderes." Meinte er bestimmt und zog mich zu sich heran, daß ich seine Erregung deutlich spüren konnte. Und er meine, wie ich aus seinem leisen Seufzen schloß.

Jack, der Pragmatiker, der die Dinge auf den Punkt bringt. Er hatte Recht, es ist etwas anderes, einen nackten, erregten Mann anzufassen. Es hatte etwas von erweiterter Sebstbefriedigung, um es mal so zu nennen. Jack war größer und muskulöser, behaarter und sehniger als die Frauen, mit denen ich zusammengewesen war. Sein Körper hatte nicht die sanften, weichen Rundungen, und er hatte keine Brüste. Doch was war mit den anderen Dingen, mal abgesehen von den offensichtlichen, körperlichen Unterschieden? Ich hatte mir zuvor nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil ich mir über meine sexuelle Orientierung nie Gedanken gemacht und sie auch nie in Frage gestellt habe. In dem Moment, wo ich mit Jack auf seinem Bett lag und ganz offensichtlich durch seinen nackten Körper erregt wurde, fragte ich mich, ob ich nicht darüber nachdenken sollte, was plötzlich anders war.

Doch irgendwie lenkte mich seine Nähe und Wärme ziemlich ab. Und der alte Taktiker, der meine Schwäche erkannte, nutzte sie für seine Zwecke aus. Sanft strich seine Hand über meinen Rücken und meine Seite, während er mit langsamen, fast behäbigen Bewegungen seine Hüfte gegen meine stieß. Dabei glitt sein noch nicht ganz steifer Penis gegen meinen.

"Jack..." Ich bemühte mich, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, und Jack nicht so einfach mit seinem mehr als durchsichtigen Ablenkungsmanöver durchkommen zu lassen.

"Hmm?"

"Und was ist mit dem Rest?"

Er seufzte theatralisch, dann hielt er still und sah mich fragend mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Welcher Rest?"

"Abgesehen vom Körperlichen," erklärte ich ihm und berührte seine Brust.

"Ach das," meinte er schulterzuckend. "Du bist immernoch Daniel und ich bin Jack, was soll damit sein?"

Er ist ein Pragmatiker auf der ganzen Linie. Ich hätte stundenlang grübeln können, um diese Sache von allen Seiten betrachten, hätte wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen über gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe gewälzt, soziologische, psychologische, biologische, historische, philosophische, politische und literarische Aspekte berücksichtigt und wäre dennoch zum gleichen Schluß gekommen. Jack war immer noch Jack und ich war immer noch ich. Auch wenn ich Sex mit einem Mann hatte. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, daß sich etwas Grundsätzliches geändert haben mußte, denn wenn wir beide die Gleichen geblieben waren, hätten wir ja schon früher da landen müssen.

"Jack, ich habe sieben Jahre Zeit mit dir verbracht. Ich habe auf fremden Planeten neben dir im Schlafsack gelegen und nicht einmal das Bedürfnis gehabt, mich an ihn zu kuscheln. Ich habe zahllose lange Abende neben dir auf dem Sofa gesessen, mit dir ferngesehen und nie den Arm um dich gelegt," führte ich aus.

"Und das willst du jetzt tun? Cool."

Ich sah ihn an und überlegte, ob ich das wollte. "Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht."

"Erzähl mir nichts," grinste er und küßte meine Nasenspitze. "Wenn du sowas erzählst, hast du doch sicher schon mal dran gedacht."

"Naja, vielleicht kam es mir das eine oder andere Mal zufällig in den Sinn," gab ich schließlich ausweichend zu, während er mich immernoch angrinste. Mir kam die eine oder andere Situation in den Sinn, in der ich tatsächlich daran gedacht hatte. Situationen, in denen ich Jack nicht nur kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfen wollte. Weil ich nach einer völlig katastrophalen Mission einfach jemand nahe sein wollte und weil es meistens Jack gewesen war, bei dem ich nach diesen Missionen sprichwörtlich meine Wunden leckte.

"Denk nicht soviel nach, Daniel," unterbrach Jack meine Gedanken und strich mit seiner Hand über meine Brust. "Ich habe daran gedacht, diese Dinge zu tun. Oft. Und ich habe es gehaßt, es nicht tun zu können." Seine Stimme wurde leise. "Als du vor mir lagst, in der Krankenstation, und ich wußte, daß du sterben wirst, da gab es so viele Dinge, die ich dir sagen wollte. Es hat mich fast umgebracht, daß ich es nicht konnte."

Gerührt mußte ich lächeln, als ich daran dachte, wie er neben mir gesessen war und sagte, daß er mich bewunderte. Als ich seinen Blick auffing, konnte ich sehen, daß er es immer noch nicht ganz verwunden hatte, mich auf diese Weise zu verlieren. Ich spürte, daß ich auf dieses Geständnis nichts erwiedern konnte, und so berührte ich sanft seine Wange und küßte seinen Mundwinkel. Langsam öffnete Jack seine Lippen und erwiederte meinen Kuß. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich noch näher an sich heran. Seine Hände glitten über meinen Körper während er mich leidenschaftlich küßte. Jack hatte das nicht nur so dahingesagt, wurde mir klar. Er brauchte mich genau so, wie ich ihn brauchte. Und plötzlich wurde mir bewußt, was es für mich bedeutete, wenn Jack am folgenden Tag aus der Armee austräte. Widerwillig löste ich meine Lippen von den seinen.

"Jack, geh nicht," bat ich ihn. "Du kannst nicht einfach so gehen."

Er lächelte mich wehmütig an und berührte meine Wange. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr ich fort: "Wer soll denn auf mich aufpassen, wenn wir durch's Sternentor gehen?" Ich beschloß, den Spieß umzudrehen und ihn so zu manipulieren, wie er es vorher mit mir gemacht hatte, und ließ meine Hand langsam an seinem Körper hinunterwandern. Wie heißt es doch so schön, im Krieg und in der Liebe sind alle Mittel erlaubt? Und um Jack diese blödsinnige Idee auszureden, den Dienst zu quittieren, war mir fast jedes Mittel recht. Denn ich bezweifelte, daß Jack wirklich bereit war, das alles aufzugeben und daß es jemand gab, der ihn ersetzen konnte.

"Jack." Mit den Lippen zupfte ich an seinem Ohrläppchen und massierte sanft seinen Bauch. "Das Team braucht dich; ich brauche dich. Du kannst mich nicht alleinlassen." Er seufzte, als sich meine Hand um seinen Penis legte. "Und es braucht ja auch niemand zu wissen, was wir so miteinander machen." Ich küßte ihn und bewegte langsam meine Hand. "Wir gehen auf Missionen, liefern uns unsere üblichen Streits, weil ich mir irgendwelche Fundstätten länger ansehen will, als der Zeitplan gestattet. Du wirst gelangweilt meinen Ausführungen bei Missionsbesprechungen folgen, oder so tun, als ob du es tätest und ich werde auch weiterhin Einspruch erheben, wenn es um Militäraktionen geht. Wir werden uns streiten und keiner wird jemals auf die Idee kommen, daß sich etwas geändert haben könnte."

Jack lachte leise und legte seine Hand über meine. "Hast du dir das gut überlegt, Daniel?" Flüsterte er. "Wir könnten uns nur heimlich treffen, könnten niemandem von uns erzählen und..."

"Ich weiß, Jack," unterbrach ich ihn. "Aber das ist immer noch besser, als auf deine Anwesenheit im StarGate-Center zu verzichten. Und solange keiner weiß, daß wir miteinander schlafen..."

"Naja," fiel er mir mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ins Wort und sah mich durchdringend an.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich seine Anspielung verstand. *Soweit* war ich in meinen Gedanken nie gekommen. Ich hatte mir zwar vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn ich ihn küßte, oder ihn anfaßte, aber weil ich nie wirklich in Betracht gezogen hatte, daß es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, daß sich zwischen uns etwas entwickelt, bin ich in meinen Gedanken eben nie weiter gegangen.

Jacks Ausdruck wurde weich und er lächelte mich an. "Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behauptete, daß ich es nie in Betracht gezogen habe, Daniel." Er berührte leicht meine Schulter. "Wir müssen nicht so weit gehen, wenn du das nicht möchtest." Versprach er und wir beide wußten, daß es eine Lüge war.

"Möchtest du es?" Fragte ich ihn vorsichtig. Ich mußte mich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Ich konnte es mir nicht so recht vorstellen. Andererseits konnte ich mir auch ein paar Stunden zuvor nicht vorstellen, Jack jemals zu küssen.

"Was?" Gab er zurück. "Mit dir schlafen oder daß du mit mir schläfst?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

Er grinste mich an und küßte mich zärtlich. "Das meine ich genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe." Er machte eine Pause und hoffte wohl, daß ich begriff, was er mir sagen wollte. "Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum ich den Dienst quittieren will, Daniel."

"Oh." War alles, was ich sagen konnte, als der Groschen fiel. Das Blut, das aus meinem Kopf in meinen Unterleib schoß und das Ziehen in meiner Leiste waren ein deutliches Zeichen, daß zumindest mein Körper sich schon entschieden hatte.

"Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?" Jack sah mich mit gespielt fassungsloser Miene an.

"Nein," lächelte ich ihn an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, ist es nicht." Ich konnte deutlich spüren, wie auch seine Erregung zunahm und strich meine Hand über seinen Rücken bis zu der Rundung seines Pos.

"Also, äh..." Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich meinem Griff zu entwinden. "Du kannst dir also... äh... vorstellen..."

"Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen..."

"Mit mir..."

"Mit dir..."

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann klappte er ihnwieder zu. Einen Moment sah er mich fragend an, dann grinste er und meinte: "Cool."

Ich erwiederte sein Grinsen, bis er wieder die Stirn runzelte, und mich fragend ansah.

"Was?" Wollte ich wissen.

"Jetzt?"

"Wie jetzt?"

"Willst du es *jetzt* tun?" fragte Jack ziemlich direkt.

"Äh..." Ich war ein wenig überrascht. Nicht, daß ich es nicht irgendwann mal tun wollte. Allerdings bezweifelte ich, daß nun der passende Moment war. Ich glaubte, ich wäre viel zu aufgeregt, um mich so auf Jack konzentrieren zu können, wie ich es müßte, um es für ihn angenehm zu machen.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß ich jetzt mit dir schlafen könnte, Jack."

Seine Hand griff in meinen Schritt. "Ich glaube schon." Meinte er und versuchte, mich mit sanften Handbewegungen zu überzeugen. Seine Lippen berührten meinen Hals und er flüsterte provozierend in mein Ohr: "Oder willst du mir erzählen du hast schon genug?"

Ich mußte lachen. "Nein, das ist es nicht Jack." Eher im Gegenteil. "Und wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich kommen, bevor du auf dem Bauch liegst."

"Hmmm, du willst mich also von hinten nehmen? Daniel, du Lüstling..."

Er knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen und ich begann, mir das Ganze bildlich vorzustellen. Jack unter mir bäuchlings auf dem Bett, und ich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen. Ich fragte mich, ob es auch anders ginge? Ich wollte in sein Gesicht, in seine Augen sehen, wenn ich ihn liebte.

"Ich würde dich auch von vorn nehmen, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das auch geht."

Er grinste selbstgefällig. "Ach, ich dachte immer, daß du nicht nur flüssig französisch und griechisch *sprechen* kannst, sondern..."

"Jack!" unterbrach ich ihn mit einem festen Schlag auf die linke Pobacke und merkte, daß ich tatsächlich rot wurde. Ich hatte mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie Jack sich verhielt, wenn er Sex hat, oder welchen haben wollte. Ihn nun so reden zu hören, war etwas Neues, an das ich mich nach sieben Jahren platonischer Freundschaft erst gewöhnen mußte. Zugleich hatte es den Reiz des Verbotenen, nicht nur weil Jack ein Mann war. Weil er ein Soldat war, und mein kommandierender Offizier. Und das wiederum machte es auch sehr erregend.

"Warum probieren wir's nicht einfach mal aus?"

"Jetzt?"

Er küßte mich und strich mit der Hand über meinen Bauch. "Nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich habe es nicht eilig, Daniel. Wenn es nach mir geht, haben wir alle Zeit der Welt." Er sah mich lange an und ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich begriff. Das war seine Art, mir zu sagen, daß er mich liebt und daß er es wirklich ernst meinte. Ich zog ihn mit beiden Armen an mich heran und vergrub meinen Kopf zwischen seinem Kinn und seiner Schulter. Das erste Mal seit Jahren fühlte ich mich wirklich sicher und geborgen. Als ob ich etwas gefunden hatte, von dem ich nicht mal geahnt hatte, daß ich es suchte. Etwas, das ich nicht bei Jack gesucht hatte - und von dem ich erst recht nicht erwartet hatte, es bei ihm zu finden.

Wir würden auch zukünftig Auseinandersetzungen haben, wenn es um die Bewertung und Einschätzungen von kritischen Situationen ginge, eben weil wir beide uns nicht verändert hatten.

Jack war und bliebe der Soldat, der auf Missionen die Sicherheit seines Teams und der Erde im Auge hatte, er würde auch weiterhin zur Waffe greifen und schießen, wenn er es für nötig hielte. Er würde auch zukünftig Entscheidungen treffen, die mich direkt beträfen, mir Befehle erteilen, die ich zu befolgen hätte, ohne daß er mir als seinem Liebhaber irgendwelche Sonderrechte einräumen könnte oder würde. Nicht nur, weil es auffällig gewesen wäre und zwangsläufig dazu geführt hätte, daß Teal'c und Sam etwas bemerkten, und er mit Konsequenzen hätte rechnen müssen. Zum anderen würde es nicht seinem Wesen entsprechen, irgendwem aufgrund persönlicher Präferenzen Sonderrechte einzuräumen.

Und ich würde auch weiterhin seinen Befehlen Folge leisten, weil ich seine militärische Autorität - zumindest bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt - respektierte und anerkenne. Ich würde, wie bisher, jedem Vorschlag und Befehl, den ich nicht verstünde, moralisch verwerflich fände oder aus sonstigen Gründen ablehne, widersprechen. Ich würde auch zukünftig um jede weitere Minute feilschen, die mir auf Missionen zum Erforschen außerirdischer Kultstätten zur Verfügung stünde, um nicht nur der militärisch-technologische Ausbeute den Vorzug zu geben, denn ich bin nun mal ein Archäologe, kein Soldat. Ich würde keiner scheinbar noch so sinnlosen Diskussion aus dem Weg gehen, nur weil nackt im selben Bett gelegen hatten.

Vielleicht würden wir im Gegenteil eher noch kompromisloser miteinander umgehen, gerade weil wir die Fassade aufrecht erhalten mußten, damit keiner Verdacht schöpfen würde. Mir kamen plötzlich Situationen in den Sinn, in denen Jack ungewöhnlich nachgiebig gewesen war mit mir und ich fragte mich, wie lange er mich schon liebte und ob er deswegen manchmal ein Auge zugedrückt hatte - und die anderen Male so rigoros gewesen war.

"Jack, wie lange liebst du mich schon?" Fragte ich, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Ich spürte, wie er schluckte und tief Luft holte. Er schien zu überlegen, ob und was er antworten sollte. Es schien ihm nicht leicht zu fallen, aber ich mußte es einfach wissen.

"Lange, Daniel," meinte er schließlich. "Sehr lange."

"Wie lange? Ein Jahr? Zwei Jahre? Länger?"

Sein Griff um meine Schultern verstärkte sich, als er "Länger." flüsterte.

"Seit wann?" Hakte ich nach und lehnte mich etwas zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. Ich spürte, wie mir das Herz bis hoch zum Halse schlug. Auch wenn sich Jack manchmal ziemlich daneben benommen hatte und ich, entgegen meiner pazifistischen Grundüberzeugung das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, habe ich ihn immer gemocht und als Freund betrachtet. Ich hatte ihn geschätzt und gerne Zeit mit ihm verbracht, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, wie er fühlt. Und nun mußte ich wissen, wie lange ich ahnungslos neben ihm gesessen war.

"Nem," sagte er leise und sah mich fest an. "Ich dachte zuerst, ich wäre einfach nur deswegen frustriert, weil jemand unter meinem Kommando bei einer Mission gestorben war." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Es waren schon vorher Kameraden unter meinem Kommando gestorben, aber ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis, eine Autoscheibe zu zertümmern." Er lächelte ein wenig, und ich stellte mir Hammonds Gesicht vor, als er einen völlig frustrierten Jack mit dem Hockeyschläger bei seinem Auto fand.

"Hat eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich gemerkt habe, was dahintersteckt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es die einfachste Sache der Welt gewesen, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. "Aber ich konnte ja nichts sagen, weil du immer noch..." Er zögerte. "Auf der Suche warst." Taktvoll vermied er es, Shau'res Namen auszusprechen. Doch inzwischen fiel es mir nicht mehr so schwer, an sie zu denken. Ich hatte sie geliebt, und sie würde immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Doch es war besser, daß sie tot ist, als lebenslang eine Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Körper zu sein.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Er lächelte. "Jetzt schon."

Ich zog ihn zu mir heran und küßte ihn. Ich konnte nicht fassen, daß er mich so lange liebte und ich noch nicht einmal den Anflug einer Ahnung hatte. Andererseits hatte es auch etwas Gutes, denn wenn nicht einmal ich etwas gemerkt habe, dann dürfte es auch niemand anders bemerkt haben. Und während alle dachten, daß mich Jack für einen kurzsichtigen, vertrottelten Bücherwurm hielt, und davon ausgingen, daß er was mit Sam hatte, lagen wir auf seinem Bett und küßten uns. Unwillkürlich mußte ich grinsen.

Jack biß sanft auf meine Zunge. "Konzentrier dich gefälligst auf das, was du tust, Jackson," befahl er.

"Mir kam nur in den Sinn, daß alle denken, daß du was mit Sam hast..."

"Bitte!" Er rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist eine brilliante Wissenschaftlerin, aber ich käme mir vor wie ein Idiot, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen wäre. Sie ist einfach zu schlau für mich."

"Und ich?" Fragte ich mit gespielter Empörung. "Willst du damit sagen, daß ich nicht brilliant bin?"

Er grinste mich frech an. "Sie würde mich im Bett mit Colonel anreden und auch ansonsten nur Dinge tun, von denen ich keine Ahnung habe."

"Ach, und ich dachte, du stehst drauf, wenn man dich mit deinem korrekten Titel anredet, Colonel."

Er sah mich einen Moment an, dann küßte er mich stürmisch, daß mir ganz anders wurde. Er wußte, was er will und wie er es kriegen konnte; und er wußte, wie er mich zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Das würden wohl sehr kurze Diskussionen werden, die wir in Zukunft führten, dachte ich. Zumindest, wenn wir allein waren. Doch so stürmisch dieser Kuß begonnen hatte, so plötzlich war er auch beendet.

"Daniel, ich würde nie behaupten, daß du nicht brilliant, oder weniger brilliant bist als Carter." Erklärte er mir, während er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen meine Lippen berührte. "Aber wenn Carter mir etwas erklärt, komm ich mir vor wie ein Idiot, und das ist nie der Fall, wenn du was erklärst. Es ist zwar machmal lang... anstrengend, dir zu folgen, verstehst du?"

"Ich glaube schon." Sam ist ebenso wie ich mit Leib und Seele Wissenschaftlerin. Aber was uns unterscheidet ist die Tatsache, daß es mir nicht nur darum geht, die Forschung voranzutreiben, sondern sie auch zu vermitteln. Denn eine Wissenschaft hat nur dann Sinn, wenn sie vermittelbar ist, geteilt und angewandt wird. Daß ich ausgerechnet in einer geheimen militärischen Basis mittels auserirdischen Quellen dem Geheimnis des menschlichen Lebens auf die Spur komme hat etwas tragisches. Die Möglichkeiten sind faszinierend, aber ich forsche im Elfenbeinturm. Bis auf ein paar militärische Geheimnisträger und eine handvoll ausgesuchter Wissenschaftler wird wohl keiner meine Ergebnisse zu Gesicht bekommen.

"Und du denkst wirklich, daß keiner merkt, daß wir beide..." Er zog die Augenbraue hoch.

"Keine Ahnung, Jack."

"Und wenn schon, dann trete ich eben doch aus der Armee aus..."

"Ich denke, daß ich dir das eben ausgeredet habe?"

Er lächelte mich herausfordernd an. "Kannst ja noch ein paar Argumente nachlegen."

"Soll ich wirklich? Nicht daß ich dich langweile."

"Ich lass' es mal drauf ankommen, Doktor Jackson."

"Nun gut, du bist der Colonel, Colonel O'Neill." Gab ich lächelnd zurück und überlegte, wie ich ihn überzeugen könnte.

*

Müde blinzle ich in die Helle des Raumes und überlege, wo ich bin und wessen Arm um meine Hüfte liegt. Ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich mich an den Abend zuvor erinnern kann. An das Gespräch mit Jack draußen auf dem Deck, an sein unerwartetes Geständnis und daran, wie er mich geküßt und berührt hat.

Ganz still und gleichmäßig atmend liegt Jack hinter mir und hält mich an sich gedrückt. Es ist ungewohnt, mit jemandem einzuschlafen und auch wieder aufzuwachen, nachdem ich jahrelang allein eingeschlafen und aufgewacht bin. Am liebsten würde ich einfach so liegen bleiben, im warmen, weichen Bett und in Jacks Armen, aber in spätestens ein paar Stunden werden wir wieder im Cheyenne Mountain sein und unsere Arbeit erledigen und so tun, als wäre das nie passiert. Einen Moment zweifle ich, daß ich wirklich neben Jack in seinem Bett liege, und berühre sanft seinen Unterarm. Er seufzt leise und schmiegt sich an mich.

"Wie spät ist es?" Will ich wissen.

"Zu früh für Kaffee und zu spät um nochmal zu schlafen," murmelt er gegen meinen Nacken und beginnt, seinen Finger um meinen Bauchnabel kreisen zu lassen. Sein heißer Atem in meinem Nacken, die Wärme seines Körpers und die lebhafte Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht genügen, und ich spüre, wie sich die Erregung wie mit einer warmen Welle in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet.

Ich weiß, wenn ich nun nachgebe, wird es nichts mit einer erfrischenden Dusche und einem heißen Kaffee beim ausführlichen Zeitunglesen. Es wird hektisch, ich werde keinen Kaffee bekommen, bevor wir in der Basis sind, und das wird länger dauern als erwartet, weil wir vorraussichtlich auch noch im Stau stehen werden. Wir werden uns irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen und uns zumindest bis zum Mittag das postorgastische Grinsen verkneifen müssen. Und obwohl ich genau weiß, daß ich mich ärgere, weil ich weder einen Kaffee noch die Zeitung bekomme, bevor ich den Komplex heute abend oder morgen oder sonstwann wieder verlassen werde, bin ich mir sicher, daß ich mich den ganzen Tag frage, warum zum Henker ich ihm nicht nachgegeben habe, falls ich Jacks Hand nun von meinem Bauch nehme.

"Und was schlägst du vor?"

Er rückt näher und drückt den deutlichen Beweis seiner Erregung an meine Hintern, während er an meinen Ohrläppchen knabbert. Als er beginnt, seine Hüfte in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen an meiner zu reiben, bekomme ich einen leichten Anflug von Panik. Es kann schon sein, daß er will, daß ich in ihn eindringe; ich habe auch nicht grundsätzlich ein Problem damit, es in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber dafür brauche ich noch Zeit. Er scheint zu merken, daß ich mich unwohl fühle und hält still.

"Keine Angst, Daniel," beruhigt er mich. "Soweit will ich gar nicht gehen." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügt er hinzu: "Nicht, wenn du es nicht willst."

"Tut mir leid."

"Schon okay."

"Ich..."

"Daniel."

"Ich..." Ich lege meine Hand über die seine auf meinem Bauch. "Ich habe nicht grundsätzlich etwas dagegen. Ich war nur etwas überrascht." Ich möchte nicht, daß er denkt, ich hätte ein Problem damit. Denn eigentlich habe ich das auch nicht. Ich muß mich nur daran gewöhnen, und auch daran, daß Jack mehr Interesse an einer passiven Rolle zu haben scheint, als ich an einer aktiven. Bestimmt führe ich seine Hand nach unten, um ihm zu zeigen, daß es in Ordnung ist.

Seine Hand ist warm und sein Griff fest, als er mich langsam und rhytmisch streichelt. Es ist anders, anders als mit den anderen, die mich zuvor so berührt haben. Nicht nur, weil Jacks Hand größer ist. Er weiß ganz genau, wie er mich anfassen muß. Ich schließe die Augen, lehne mich zurück und gebe mich diesem Gefühl, gebe mich ihm völlig hin. Mein Rücken ruht an seiner behaarten Brust, seine Hüfte an meiner und sein steifer Penis gleitet zwischen meine Pobacken. Es dauert keine Minute, bis wir einen gemeinsamen Rhytmus gefunden haben und uns stöhnend auf dem Bett wälzen.

"Du fühlst dich so gut an, Daniel," keucht er direkt in mein Ohr. "So gut, so... verdammt... gut..."

Jedes Wort, das er spricht, der Tonfall, mit dem er es stöhnt, erregt mich noch mehr. Mir wird innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen bewußt, daß ich nie wieder seine Stimme hören werden kann, ohne mir dabei genau diesen Tonfall, den er hat, wenn er erregt ist, vorzustellen. Er sagt gerne das Wort "verdammt", und er sagt es oft. Und wenn er es das nächste Mal in der Basis sagt, werde ich daran denken, wie es war, als er es nun gesagt hat. Nackt an mich gepreßt, während er mich so anfaßt. Mir ist klar, daß ich ein seltsames Gesicht machen werde, das keiner zuordnen werden kann und dieser Gedanke hat etwas absurdes.

"Du bist der lebende Beweis, daß Männer genügend Blut für Hirn und Schwanz haben," unterbricht Jack meine Gedanken. Die Bewegung seiner Hand wird langsamer, aber sein Griff verstärkt sich und stöhnend lasse ich meinen Kopf nach hinten, gegen seine Schulter fallen.

"Denk nicht soviel nach, Daniel, laß dich gehen... Gefällt dir das?" Seine Zunge fährt den Rand meines Ohres nach und ich bin nur noch fähig, zustimmend zu stöhnen.

"Hmm..."

Es fühlt sich einfach zu gut an, um darüber nachzudenken; lange werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten können, denn Jack scheint genau zu wissen, was ich mag und was mein Körper braucht. Und wird mir klar, daß ich von ihm niemals genug bekommen werde, daß keine Berührung, kein Kuß, kein Lächeln ausreichen wird, weil ich immer mehr von ihm haben will, ihn ganz haben will. Und plötzlich ist mir klar, daß der Gedanke, Jack in mir zu haben, so intim mit ihm verbunden zu sein, gar nicht mehr furchteinflößend ist. Eher das Gegenteil. Und diese Erkenntnis überrascht mich selbst am meißten. Ich stelle mir vor, mich ein klein wenig nach vorne zu beugen, und er könnte ohne weiteres einfach in mich eindringen. Mir ist bewußt, daß es so einfach nicht ist. Irgendwo in einem Teil meines Gehirnes, das noch nicht lustvernebelt ist, raunt mir eine leise Stimme zu, daß dazu mehr nötig ist, doch ich beschließe sie zu ignorieren. Jacks Hand ist warm und fest und fühlt sich zu gut an, und die Art und Weise, wie er sich an mich schmiegt, seinen steifen Penis an meine intimsten Stelle preßt, sind mit einem Mal genug. Ich spüre, wie mein ganzer Körper kribbelt und mein Herz noch schneller schlägt.

"Komm für mich, Daniel... komm für mich..."

"Ja, Jack..." stöhne ich und lasse mich fallen, weil es so einfach ist, ihm nachzugeben und das zu bekommen, was ich brauche. Meine ganze Wahrnehmung scheint sich plötzlich auf Jacks Hand um meinen Penis und seinen Lippen an meinem Hals zu verengen. Es ist als ob mein gesamter Körper unter Spannung steht, die mit einem Schlag, Herzschlag für Herzschlag in Jacks sanft weiterstreichende Hand herauspulsiert. Seine Bewegungen werden ruckartiger, dann stößt er seinen Unterleib schwer gegen meine Hüfte und nur Momente später spüre ich klebrige, feuchte Wärme zwischen unseren Körpern.

"Oh Gott, Daniel..." stöhnt er und ich greife nach seiner Hand, die mich noch immer hält. Ich bin zu erschöpft, um mich umzudrehen, und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, aber ich muß ihn einfach berühren. Für ein paar Minuten liegen wir so, aneinandergeschmiegt, unseren Atem langsam unter Kontrolle bringend. Ich genieße seine Wärme an meinem Rücken, seine körperliche Nähe, diese neue Vertrautheit. Und für ein paar wenige, wunderbare Minuten brauche ich nicht an die Welt da draußen denken, an die Konsequenzen dessen, was wir heute nacht und eben getan haben. Was es für uns beide bedeutet, für ihn und für mich, und was es für das Team bedeutet. In diesem Moment sind wir einfach nur Jack und Daniel. Zwei Menschen, die sich lieben. Auf ein Mal habe ich das Bedürfnis, es auszusprechen.

"Ich liebe dich."

Jack schmiegt sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer noch enger an mich. Sein erschlaffter Penis gleitet an meinem Rücken entlang und er läßt langsam seine Hand von meinem Schritt zu meinem Bauch wandern.

"Ich liebe dich, Daniel." Er küßt meine Schulter und läßt mich dann langsam los. "Aber so sehr ich dich auch liebe, ich werde nun unter die Dusche gehen..." Ich kann praktisch das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. Auch wenn die klebrige Flüssigkeit auf meinem Bauch und zwischen meinen Beinen langsam kalt und unangenehm zäh wird, habe ich keine Lust, mein gemütliches Nest in Jacks warmen Armen und der weichen Matratze schon zu verlassen. Langsam windet er sich aus Bettlaken und meinen Armen und ich drehe mich, um ihm zuzusehen, wie er sich aufsetzt und mit der Hand durch die kurzen, verstrubbelten grauen Haare fährt. Fasziniert beobachte ich das Spiel der Muskeln unter seiner Haut. Gähnend strecke ich die Hand aus und folge mit den Fingerspitzen der Linie seiner Wirbelsäule, den kleinen Wölbungen und Vertiefungen. Er dreht den Kopf und sieht mich lächelnd an. Ich erwiedere sein Lächeln als er sich erhebt und zur Türe geht.

Langsam setze ich mich auf und schiebe die Kissen zusammen, um mich daran anzulehnen. Ich kann nebenan Jack duschen hören, wie das Wasser läuft und für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen und versuche, an nichts außer an das gleichmäßige Geräusch des fließenden Wassers zu denken. Plötzlich stoppt das Wasser und ich öffne die Augen, ohne zu wissen, wie lange ich so vor mich hingedöst habe. Mein Blick wandert zum Fenster, durch das sanftes Morgenlicht fällt, und dann zum Boden zwischen Bett und Tür, zu der schmalen Kette mit den beiden Hundemarken, in denen sich das Licht spiegelt. Langsam schiebe ich das Laken von meinen Füßen und steige aus dem Bett, um die Kette zu holen. Als ich mich niederknie und nach der Kette greife, steht Jack im Türrahmen, mit nassen Haaren, immernoch glitzerndem Oberkörper und mit einem Handtuch um die schlanken Hüften. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und er kniet sich neben mir nieder, und schließt seine Hand um meine, die die Hundemarken hält.

"Ich werde dich niemals wieder alleine lassen, Daniel. Ich werde dich niemals wieder zurücklassen, nicht wie bei Nem oder auf Apophis' Schiff," sagt er leise, und beantwortet eine unausgesprochene Frage.

Vorsichtig löse ich seine Hand von meiner und hänge ihm die Kette samt den beiden Plaketten um. Meine Hände ruhen auf seinen noch feuchten Schultern und Jack sieht mich mit einem Blick an, den ich an ihm noch nie gesehen habe, und der meine Knie zittern läßt.

Er meint es ernst; Jack macht keine halben Sachen. Mir seine Gefühle zu gestehen war besonders für ihn keine einfache Sache, nicht nur weil er ein Soldat der Luftwaffe ist, der mit ernsthaften Konsequenzen zu rechnen gehabt hätte - und es auch immernoch tun muß, wenn irgendetwas schief läuft, wird mir plötzlich wieder klar. Nein, auch weil er sich nach dem Tod seines Sohnes und dem Scheitern seiner Ehe völlig verschlossen hatte. Sich nun wieder jemandem zu öffnen, sich verletzbar zu machen, muß ganz besonders bei dieser Vergangenheit schwer gewesen sein. Und wer könnte das besser verstehen als ich, der ich doch ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht habe? Dies ist keine "sehen wir mal, ob es klappt mit uns"-Geschichte, hier geht es um mehr. Wenn das in die Hose geht, dann gehen wir beide mit Pauken und Trompeten unter. Wenn ich ihn verliere, dann wird er nicht nur mein Herz brechen, dann wird auch SG-1 zerbrechen und alles, was daran hängt. Ich muß tief Luft holen, als mir das alles durch den Kopf geht.

"Daniel," sagt Jack sanft und lächelt. "Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht, du kriegst ja gleich einen Kaffee."

Jacks Kommentar bringt mich ins Jetzt zurück und ich muß lachen, die Spannung löst sich.

"Aber erst, wenn du geduscht hast," fügt er grinsend hinzu. "Du bist nämlich klebrig," ergänzt er und legt seine Hand auf meine rechte. Ich fühle, wie ich erröte und instinktiv die Hand zurückziehen will.

"Wenn du wüßtest, was ich mir in den vergangenen Monaten alles vorgestellt habe, Daniel, dann würdest du wegen so ein bißchen Sperma an deinen Händen und auf meiner Schulter nicht rot werden," meint er und wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. Einen Moment lang überlege ich, ob ich die Vorstellung eher peinlich oder erregend finde. Mein Körper entscheidet sich für letzteres und das Funkeln in Jacks Augen sagt mir, daß er es gemerkt hat.

"Ich sollte mich anziehen und du solltest duschen," meint er bestimmt, hält meine Hand aber immernoch fest. "Sonst wird das heute nichts mehr mit zur Basis fahren..." Seine Stimme hat einen dunklen, fast rauhen Ton.

"Ich glaube, du hast recht," stimme ich ihm zu. Einen Moment sehen wir uns schweigend an, dann läßt er meine Hand los und zieht mich mit sich hoch.

Die Hundemarken, die auf seiner behaarten Brust ruhen, blitzen im Licht der Sonne auf, die inzwischen durch das Fenster fällt. Und in diesem Moment erkenne ich mit einer Klarheit, wie ich sie noch nie gefühlt habe, was diese Kette und die beiden Marken wirklich sind. Lediglich eine Kette und zwei Metallplaketten. Die Luftwaffe mag Jack dazu zwingen können, sie zu tragen, sie im Dienst zu tragen, wenn er sein Leben für sein Land aufs Spiel setzt. Und in dem Moment, da er sich dieser Autorität beugt, und zum Zeichen dessen diese Hundemarke trägt, muß er nach den Regeln spielen, die andere aufstellen. Er muß Befehle befolgen und darf mich nicht lieben. Doch diese Kette ist eben nur eine Kette; und Jack ist nicht nur ein Soldat, der stumpfsinnig Befehle befolgt. Er ist auch ein Mann, der eigene Entscheidungen fällen kann - und er ist ein Mann, der liebt. Und so einfach, wie ich ihm die Kette eben umgehängt habe, und er mir versichert hat, daß er mich nicht allein lassen wird, und im Stargate-Center seine Pflicht tun wird, so einfach konnte er vor ein paar Stunden diese Kette von sich werfen und sein Leben verändern. Unwillkürlich muß ich lachen, als mir eine wilde Assoziation in den Sinn kommt.

Jack sieht mich fragend an.

"Ich werde in die Dusche gehen und mal den Kleb abwaschen, Jack." Ich tippe auf seine muskulöse Brust, und neben die Hundemarken. "Kannst ja mal beim Kaffeekochen überlegen, was Hundemarken mit der Hündchenstellung zu tun haben..."

Ich lächle ihn an und gehe langsam zur Türe. Als ich mich umdrehe, grinst er mich an, seine Augen funkeln und die Sonne spiegelt sich in dem blanken Metall.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, obwohl ich schon jahrelang FanFic schreibe, ist dies mein erster Versuch, deutsche StarGate-FanFic zu schreiben. Diese Geschichte geht mir schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren(!!) durch den Kopf, und ich habe sicher fünf Anläufe und etliche Perspektivwechsel gebraucht, bis dies das Ergebnis war, mit dem ich leben konnte. (-; 
> 
> Zuerst gepostet auf www.fanfiktion.de 2005 unter dem Nick "Aello"
> 
> Soundtrack: Brent Spiner "Kiss me once, kiss me twice", The Flames "Every time I see you", Steve Winwood "I will be here", Humpe & Humpe "Careless love" und Alyson Moyet: "Is this love"


End file.
